The Perfect Frozen Weapon
by AzureKing
Summary: A weapon's purpose is to be used the way it was made for...but for Uzumaki Naruto that's different. He searches for the people he loves and becomes a weapon in high hope to meet them again. Now, entering the school for Pandora's and Limiter's. Will he continue to become the ideal weapon to find his sisters or will he throw it away to be with the ones that he loves? God-like Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**AK: Yo! What's up long time, no see! I made a new version like promise sorry it took a while I had to scrap some ideas here and there but it's all good! Anyway enjoy!**_

_**Frozen Stoic Weapon chapter 1**_

A boy with sun-kissed blonde hair was fighting in a small destroy city. He was wielding a heavy Naginata as he slice and stab through metal pillars. As he does this he was being watch by a crimson-haired man, "Okay that's enough Uzumaki." The man voice was rough as if he been through death and hell.

The boy nods and drops his weapon, "Hai, Sensei." He was no more than 11 as the boy looks at the man. "Was there a mistake in my fighting rhythm?" he asked wanting to know if he did an acceptable session.

"Yes," the man sighs and started, "First off, you were thinking about your sisters again and that made you hesitate when slicing through those pillars, but at least you were still able to cut them. Second, you add too much movement and energy to your steps along with your reflexes. Lastly, it was just damn awful." He brutally verbal assaulted the poor boy who was about to cry, "Oi, no tears! You told me that you wanted to find your sisters again, right!? Then grow stronger! I'm only being cruel because I know that you have the potential to become something great." He said with some pride and slight soft tenderness.

The boy nods and wipes his face, "Mm-hmm! Gomen Nero-sensei…"

Nero puts his serious face on and sighs, "Don't ever say that again boy…or you'll lose that arm of yours. Forgiveness leads to failure, failure leads to mistakes, and mistakes lead to death. If you have the time to say '_gomen_' then waste that time on training while saying that." He rudely stated as the boy bows.

"Hai, I understand!" he smiles knowing that his teacher was being mean to make him stronger.

"Also, we are going to France within this week. I have to buy some…toys for you when you become 13." He said with a slight smirk of mischievousness. "You have only a week as your vacation, Naruto Uzumaki!" he left without another word.

Naruto sighs as he sat next to his weapon he pulls out a picture that show him and four other girls in the same age as him smiling with a old man behind them, "Chiffon-nee-chan…Cassandra-nee-chan…Windy-nee-chan…Teslad-nee-chan…Lucy-nee-chan...Where are you?" he asked as he hugs his legs and cries.

_2 years later_

Naruto was fighting Nero who was smiling at his students progress, "Impressive! You're using Chinese Kempo and Tai Chi to form the perfect balance fighting style!" He said as he grab Naruto's fist and sweep kicked him. "However, you're still to young!" he thrust both his fists into the still mid-air Naruto stomach as the boy coughs out blood and was throw from his teacher like a bullet and was imbedded in the side of a mountain that was a few yards away.

Naruto sighs as he removes himself from the self-sized hole, "Ow…" he complains in a deadpanned tone. "Ara ara, I have to admit…Dad you are indeed a crazy monster."

Nero smirks as he receive praise from his little student, "Arigatou, but that doesn't mean you're not getting punished for sneaking out from training to go to your girlfriend's party…" he smirk as Naruto looks away and said 'damn'.

"Anyway, today for once…I let it go…" he said in sad serious voice, "Because, today the experiment is completely finished…are you sure you want to do this? I swore that I'd will make you stronger, but honestly…this procedure will be at least Ninety-nine point nine percent chance of you dying, also even you do survive Project F.K. it will force your mind to a robot-like state…meaning you'll lose all emotions." He said as Naruto nods.

"I know…but please…I need to find my sisters. I need them!" The blonde's eyes were scared and helpless, "I can't bear to live without them! I want my nee-chan's!" he started to cry as Nero was sadden at this sight. Throughout the years Naruto Uzumaki was stronger than any human in this world, even those genetic altar weapons…uh…what were those called again…Pandoka? Pandoza? Pandodo?...hmm…ah right, Pandora's! But, the boy only weakness is that he needs his sisters. Truth be told…Nero can feel that Naruto love them more then siblings…but was not his choice to make.

"Alright…this is your last year…so let's spend it whenever you want!" Nero tries to lift the mood as Naruto nods. "So where?"

"British, Finland, France, America, Germany, Switzerland, Italy are the places…" he requested

Nero smiles gently at his apprentice, "Want to spend time with your little girlfriends?" Nero chuckles as he knows his student capture many girls' hearts around the world on his short breaks.

Naruto nods and innocently smiles, "Hai…I want to make them happy before project Frozen King."

Nero walks away, but looks back at Naruto for a single glance, "Then leave no regrets until then…my nephew…"

_1 year later_

Naruto was screaming in pain and suffering as the table he was on started to lose all of its painkillers, which Nero had to use 20 different kinds to keep him at least feel half of the pain. Nero was watching the disturbing scene with a cold look. "Almost done for the Frozen King…" He talks to himself until he heard banging noises from behind him. "WHAT? How?" he yells as he presses a button and look at Naruto. "Naruto hang in there for another minute! It's almost done, okay!?" Naruto started to lose his breathing rhythm slowly as he looks like he was dying. "REMEMBER THIS IS FOR YOUR SISTERS!"

Naruto eyes widen as he yells out, "ALL OF IT! JUST PUSH THE ENTIRE LAST BITS OF THE PROJECT AT ONCE!"

Nero nods and clicks a button to allow that, "Don't die…boy." When he finish he saw his steel door destroy and he smiles with a cocky look in his eyes. "That was a 3 foot Titanium door…_*breaths*_ so how can I help you today…Scarlet Ohara?"

A woman with six Pandora's was glaring at him, "where…is…my…fiancée?"

Nero gave an innocent look on his young face, "Ara ara? You mean Naruto?" the second he finish his sentence his left arm was ripped off! "Yesh, just trying to lift the mood milady!" he said and the right arm came off as well. "O…kay…that's bad."

"ENOUGH! Where is he?!" Scarlet demanded and heard a _ding-dong_ noise from above.

_**Naruto Uzumaki treatment has finish! Buji Stigmata's is complete. **_

Nero smirks, "Computer activate escape route Delta-Omega-Sigma-Phi!"

_**Understood, Transporting Naruto Uzumaki to Fuyuki City!**_

Nero smiles as he slides down from where he stood, "_*coughs coughs*_ Shiki _*coughs*_ take care of him _*cough*_ Kushina will have our hides if you fail…hmm…" he stops breathing as he smiles at his accomplishment.

Scarlet glares as she kicks the corpse of kidnapper of her fiancée, "Girls we're heading back now." She left as she saw a disk that said '_SERVANT',_ "hmm…interesting…"

_1 year later_

Naruto was sitting outside of a bamboo forest as a helicopter was hovering down in front of him. "Um, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" a girl with waist-length black hair and greenish-Gray eyes asked. She got out of the helicopter and walk to the boy, "Uh, hello?" she taps his shoulder and he fell over snoring. "Uh, what should I do? He asleep so should I wake him or carry him over to the helicopter?" she wonders as she felt her leg gain a sharp pain…her eyes slowly trailed downward to see Naruto biting on her leg! "AHH! ZOMBIE!" she yells and left her leg then slams it down on Uzumaki who was still asleep. "uwaaa!" she cries comically as she coward away from the boy.

Another girl with brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle was watching. "Ticy what's wrong?" she asked.

Ticy pointed at the still sleeping boy who was on the ground still in lotus position, "He's asleep and he bit me! What should I do Chiffon?!"

The girl giggles as she saw the boy who was on his butt and snoring. He was wearing an open cloak that covers his face and also showed him wearing a white T-shirt with the sleeves blue along with blue jeans. "Odd, choice of clothing. Hey, Ticy let's take a peek at his face!" she giggle once more as she made her hand get close enough to touch his hood before it was stop by Naruto's hand.

"I suggest you stop molesting me now." He said in emotionless tone.

Chiffon awkwardly laughs as she let goes of the hood, "Gomen na sai! I was just playing."

Naruto stood up and walk towards the flying machine, "Hurry up the mission objective is to arrive at West Genetics."

Chiffon swore that she knows that voice…but where and why does it squeeze her heart in both in happiness and sadness? "Coming!~" she said in sing-song voice as Ticy fellows her.

Naruto was already strap on to his seat and taking a nap, "Zzzzzzz…"

Ticy sweatdrops, "How much does guy need to sleep?"

Chiffon smirks as she tried to reach his hood and cue hand stopping her, "Ah ha! I found a way to wake you!" she stuck her tongue in victory.

"Mission failure…12 hours of sleep, set for next possible date." He announce making the girls look at each other. "New mission needed…"

Chiffon looks worriedly at the boy, "Are you okay?" she asked wondering if the boy's mentality is alright.

Naruto nods, "Body is function at 120 percent, Sight: Disabled, Smell: green, Hearing: green, Touch: green, taste: green." He listed out his health until Ticy stopped him.

"Matte! You said 'Sight is disabled'?" she asked.

"Correction: Sight: Disabled." Naruto corrected the girl who nods, "Yes, Last year I lost the ability to see…though it has not affect with my missions…" he said with a small smile behind his cloak.

Chiffon looking sad, "Can you let us see?"

"No." that was all he said it wasn't an answer it was an absolute order.

Chiffon can feel her body freezing from the direct order of Naruto's voice. She can actually feel the freezing hell inside of her body! "I see…never mind."

The ride was awkward with a boy who is basically a robot with two girls that were playful most of the time. By the time they were about to land the boy was snoring and Chiffon was playing a game, "Ticy watch this! What's your favorite meal?" she whispers to Naruto's ear.

"…umm…ram…an" he mumbles.

"What's your favorite manga?"

"Bleach…"

"Who is…your most precision person?"

"…Chiffon-nee-chan…" he smiles gently as the two girls look at each other.

"Chiffon-chan was he referring to you?" she asked as she felt a bit of jealousy and sadness when she heard the stoic boy give a heartwarming answer.

"I…I…I don't know…" she felt like crying…why? Why does she felt this pain?

When they touch the ground Naruto woke up and yells, "LIQUID!" The girls jump back as they saw the boy look back and forth, "Hmm, Is the mission objective here?" he asked.

"Yes?" the girls said together.

"Thank you and Mission Start." He ran incredibly speed as a tan line was zipping through the school!

"Ah, wait! Mister we…need…to…he's gone…wow." Ticy said as she saw Chiffon equally impressed as well. "Well…I think he can find the place…I hope…"

Chiffon nods, "yeah, I mean it would funny if he was lost…"

_With Naruto _

"Mission…completed." Naruto looks at a building as a nun came out. "Margaret…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Ryougi reporting for duty." He salutes to the nun as she looks sad. "Is there a problem with this soldier ma'am?"

Margaret sighs, "Naruto…reveal your face."

"Understood." He takes off his hood. He has a blindfold over his eyes in silver with the kenji for '_sight'_, however his hair is silver-white his left cheek has a X scar and he has now fox whisker on both of his cheeks as well.

Margaret sighs in sadness, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…please stop acting like this."

Naruto sighs, "Fine…"

"So, is it true? That Nero's death confirmed?" she asked the 'Perfect Soldier'.

"Hai, he is dead…tragic…nonetheless I am here, par order from his order to join West Genetics." He bows and hope the woman would be kind enough too obliged.

Margaret nods and starts to walk, "Fellow me another student is walking though the school with President and Vice-President of the student council." Naruto nods and walks with her as they move in silence.

They walk on for what it seems like an eternity until a teacher came to them, "Headmistress, I needed to talk to you about something. It's about the new student…who is this?" she stops as she saw Naruto who was in front of her.

Margaret sighs, "We'll talk about that subject later Yu-mi-sensei. But, this is another new student name-"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…" the boy interrupts her.

Yu-mi eyes widen at the name, "Naruto!? You…my god…your all grownup!" she announce but Naruto raise an eyebrow at her words.

"I don't believe we ever met." He bluntly said as he move passed her. "Margaret-sama let us continue. I need to know where each section of the school is at exactly." He demanded as he knows the nun was also walking.

"Very well, let's continue this tour." She said as Yu-mi narrower her eyes.

"What has happen to you, Naruto-kun?" she said Yu-mi remembers the boy who was living with Aoi residence for a few months before the 9th NOVA clash. That sweet boy who did all of the housework and gave a sweet grin that melts your heart…oh those cute whisker. "…_sigh_…I really got to stop fantasying about him." She wipes her nose which was bleeding lightly from her little daydream.

Naruto stops as he felt a sudden drift of cold air! He suddenly dashes to see a girl with a girl with red hair done in twin-tails attacking a boy who was holding on to a girl with blond hair, "Dammit!" He looks for a pillar and smirks, "Alright, time to do something stupid." He jumps on the side of the stone pillar and closes his eyes, "_**Kurama**_ let's rock it!" he yells and propels himself to the battle.

"I WIN!" the red-haired girl yells. The blonde girl looks away from the attack until she heard a male's voice from above.

"Mission Engaged! Target: Pandora." Naruto returns to his emotionless voice. "Level 9 Volt Weapon Activate: Kurama's Fan." Naruto came to the field now equipped with a bloody red gigantic fan twice the size of himself.

The girl looks at her savoir and cries…'_whenever you need my help just say my name…hime-sama_' She never thought that promise was real, "Naruto…"

The boy in question looks at the buxom girl, "Mission Update: Satellizer…L...Bridget…Status…Unknown." he looks at the girl with a smile smile before looking at the red hair girl.

"Who are you?! And why are protecting that girl?!" she demanded.

Naruto picks up his fan and narrows his eyes, "Philosophy: To protect the ones who can't be protected." He merely said before his back gain for metal spikes! "Nova Form: Kyuubi engaged…Objective…kill."

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

_**AK: yo everyone! This is the second chapter of this epic fanfic. Q and A time!**_

_**Jose19: You're will be answered in this chapter! **_

_**Argorok:The harem is the same, but Aoi Kazuya has Rena and Ouka...because I think they're cute together. **_

_**Also, I'm MEGA COOL! One new story and this chapter update! I'm great! if you guys like a Fairy Tail X Naruto look at my profile and White Mage of Fiore!**_

_**Naruto harem: **__Elizabeth Mably, Charles Bonaparte, Ingrid Bernstein, Creo Brand, Cassie Lockheart, Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, Satellizer L. Bridget, Violet L. Bridget, Su-Na Lee, Roxanne Elipton,Julia Munberk,Gina Papleton, Yu-Mi Kim, and Chiffon Fairchild.__**.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter! **_

Frozen Stoic Weapon Chapter 2: The fusion of Limiter and Pandora: Jinchuriki

Naruto was smiling, he felt at home…fighting…despair…killing…he was feeling the power of hell and ice coursing through his veins. The girl before him was frighten at his new look and his NOVA spikes on his body, "What's wrong? I thought we were fighting?" he asks kindly as if the girl was an old friend.

"What the hell are you!?" she demanded as Naruto gain a question mark above his head and look at L. Bridget.

"Oya, Oya? Oh, Star-chan you don't wear glasses anymore? Aw, that's sucks you look cute back then!" He pouts and flings his arms around like a child.

"GRR! **Chains of Binding!"** Ganessa yells at her new enemy who dares ignores her.

Naruto smiles as he fades in an instant along with Satellizer in his arms bridal style. "We have to stop meeting like this nyaa~" Naruto purrs as he somehow got cat ears on his head. The girl blushes at his tone and cute cat-like features.

_**STAB!**_

Naruto head looks behind himself and saw the **Chains of Binding** deep inside his back.

…

…

…

"Ladies and gentleman…the door…WHOA!" The boy drops the buxom girl as he was raised up in the air, "WHEE!"

Roland sweat drops at this reaction, "Are you soft in the head?"

"WELL…my hair is rather soft for a dude! I know it says girly but…I take extra care of my hair!" He says as he gains a serious look and pointed at her with his index finger…while being upside down. He felt two of the six chains pull out of his back, "_Regrowth…_" The silverette quietly said as he felt his body using _it_. "Oya?" he saw two spinning saws look straight at him.

Ganessa Roland smirks at his confusion, "My Volt Weapon can make itself into saws! I wanted to use this against Satellizer, but oh well you'll do."

Naruto lifts up his left arm as black lines were circling around it, "_Decomposition._" he said as the saws stop right before it hit him. Before Roland can do anything to fix it...all of the chains became rusted and falls to pieces!

Naruto grins as the boy slowly fell to the ground and laughs at the girl's expression, "Surprise? That's my _Decomposition_. It makes anything break down to its simple form or parts." he fades away once more and was behind Ganessa. He plays with her hair, "Ah, sweet ruby red hair."

"Don't touch me, you sick fuck!" she yells at him but can't move. She looks down to see black lines around the ground they were on, "Freezing?!"

Naruto nods, "Yes, now fall to sleep." he gave a quick neck chop to the stuck up girl. He sees Chiffon and Ticy again and waves before smiling at them, "Yo, I see that you girls are still lovely as ever!" he would have said more but Headmistress Margaret came, "Oh crap! Revert to juubi mode!" the cheerfulness from his eyes completely devoid of that emotion...or any emotions. "Headmistress Margaret, I apologize for leaving my post on your side and further apologize for attacking a student here. Though, I will not apologize for protecting a student who couldn't defend herself."

The woman raises her left hand to stop him, "I understand Uzumaki." she declared and the boy bowed at the nun. "Please come the demonstration must be on schedule."

Naruto moves his left arm to his chest and bows like a butler, "Yes, Headmistress." They both faded immediately as Satellizer L. Bridget was confused but slightly angry.

_'I've come on behalf of Lord Nero. Nero and Naruto Uzumaki both pasted away when working on a project. Also, Miss Satellizer L. Bridget I've was ask by the young lord Uzumaki to give this letter to you should his death happen. _

She bit her lips, "He was alive and that bastard lied to me!" The first time in years she had the desire to kill someone...well technically other than _him. _She pick herself up and walked away...she needs to become stronger, The Untouchable Queen was close to bitter defeat if not for the person who was the reason for becoming strong in the first place.

Chiffon was trying to calm her head from the images she was seeing through her head from when Naruto smiled at her, "It can't be...could he be really Naru-chan?" she whispers to herself as Ticy dug out Aoi from the rubble that Ganessa caused.

_The next day_

Elizabeth Mably, Ingrid Bernstein, Creo Brand, Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Chiffon Fairchild were at the headmistress office. Margaret looks to make sure that all the girls were here. "Thank you for coming girls."

"Well, it's not like we can say 'no'." Arnett crudely said.

Elizabeth bows to the headmistress, "Forgive Arnett for her vulgar language. She's angry her limiter cheated behind her back." She explains the situation of her best friend attitude.

Behind them the door opens to show a silver haired man with a large sword strap behind his back or at least that what were the girls thought seeing a huge cylinder like object on his back. "Yo, old hag! The demo is ready whenever you call It." the man shouted as his face was grinning. "Zero, Corona, Naruto, and Luckster are prepared and rarin' to go!"

Headmistress Margaret sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I greatly appreciate the information, Siegfried please get on standby until the word is given."

"Got dinosaur! HAHAHA!" Siegfried laughs as the girls look at him at shock. Not at the man insulting the headmistress…but saying a name they all thought they never hear again.

Margaret stands up, "Come with me girls."

Satellizer walking behind the group raises her voice, "If I may ask a question, what exactly are we here for?"

"You see, there was a man name Nero Knight." Margaret started but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"You mean the same Nero Knight who was Professor Aoi's partner?"

"The very same man…however, exactly one year ago he dead in his laboratory. Before his death, he made a project call…Jinchuriki, it means in Japanese 'Power of Human Sacrifice'. He was about abandoned the project not wanting to force people into this…except his nephew volunteered to become the first Jinchuriki…" She explains and arrived at her underground Carnival. "Over the year exactly ten Jinchuriki's were made… half disappeared from the face of the world and the rest…are here in this mock fight against **Type-S Nova **we were able to create."

Siegfried and four other people were out on the field. Siegfried was now wearing armor on his legs, shoulders and arms that were imbedded in red rubies and also wore black pants that had the kanji for 'Invincible' in his left had he was wielding a sword. It is a two-handed, golden great sword with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt that boasts a magnificence and enormity. "Get ready guys, because we got the green on this one!"

The only female was most likely Corona who had red hair with jet black two-inch hair tips. She was wearing a short skirt that was white with black flames as its design. She wore a white and black shirt that was perfectly in half in each side, over a red vest that was western fashion and had two guns on her sides. "This is sooo a drag. Why so our skills when only one of us is a enough?"

Another was another red-head but all red in his hair. He was wearing a cloak that covered his entire body and only had a simple golden staff in his back. His hair was shaggy and wild covering his eyes from the world. The boy gave a creepy grin as his team stops. "Hmm…kukuku."

Another male was by his side, smiling cheerfully. "Ara, ara!~" He was wearing a green jacket with blood all over his left side…or that's what it looks like. He had a sniper rifle on his back along with four silvers lines on his arms. "Looks like we in for a real ringer."

The last one was Naruto who had his face covered in wraps, "Luckster and Zero protocol: Shadow Seven. Siegfried, stand by between us and Corona. Corona stays in the back. Mission Start...3...2...1..." as everyone witnesses the fake NOVA come. Corona loaded her guns, the cloaked boy and white haired boy went to Naruto's side. Siegfried smiles as he was between the two teams.

"ZERO!"

Naruto instantly faded away from sight as the cloak boy throws his cloak away and showed everyone that he had syringes strap to his body, he takes one and stabs it to his arm and push the syringe chemical into his system. Then got another one with red liquid in its vial, the boy lifts his head and use a machine to make the liquid into mist to his eyes.

The white haired boy takes apart his sniper rifle to show the girl's a machine gun. "Activating Volt Bullets!" his gun shoots out yellow bullets. The NOVA gain many bullet holes as it started to make a heavy-particle beam. "Siegfried! Defense NOW!"

"On it, Luckster!" the silver haired male yells back to Luckster. He runs straight towards the beam. "VOLT FIELD MAX POWER!" he makes a hexagonal clear shield. The beam hits the shield but stops as the shield stood its ground.

The girls were shock at this power! Margaret looks back at them, "This man is Sin 'Siegfried' Sonata, The Invincible Sentinel. He has the ability to make a barrier from Volt Energy; his body has also become invaluable to any form of physical attacks."

Chiffon looks at the male who smirks at his victory. "Like me?"

"No Chiffon, Siegfried's body been experimented with Volt Energy into his cells. In fact it's more or less making his body intangible or makes a shield of electricity to stop the attacks." the nun explains to the Smiling Monster of West Genetics.

Luckster puts his machine gun to the sniper rifle and smiles, "Targeting and Firing!" he pulls the trigger to shoot at NOVA'S arm! The boy takes the long neck of the sniper and the butt of the gun to make a pistol. He shoots ten bullets around the sniper bullet. He reassembled his gun and walks with a smile. "Victory 100 percent."

_*THUD*_

The left arm of the NOVA was falling apart from the holes unable to continue to hold the massive weight any longer! Margaret increase the visual on Luckster, "This Michael 'Lucky' Reicher, AKA Luckster AKA The Lucky Survivor. His abilities are extremely difficult to believe..."

Creo shrugs, "What is it? Those bullets he's using?"

"No, it's his Luck. Somehow the process on making him a Jinchuriki has somehow allowed him to became insanely high to the point that his body can somehow develop antibodies to unknown poisons, even as far was play a single man of Russian Roulette."

Elizabeth sighs at this, "And what does that prove? "

"He pointed a pistol that had six bullets from a company that manufactures the best bullets and is known for never making a single blank…he pull six times and his luck saved him again. He was far as inject himself with a lethal chemical into his body with only a 99.9% chance of dying…" She looks to see the boy now taking a small break.

Everyone look disturbed at this light of information, Elizabeth now shock pointed a finger to Luckster. "You witness it?"

Margaret nods, "It was recorded with ten people with him with no food or water within 2 days."

The girls look to see the luckiest boy in the world sleeping in his little corner as his teammates fought the weaken NOVA. Now, Siegfried joins him in his leisure time as he was drinking on some wine then spiting it out. Arnett sweat drop at this, "Crazy luck or defense these guys are lazy as Attia when she…actually day!" AS soon as she said that the midget jumps on her back and they wrestled for a few minutes.

Suddenly a red flash was moving all over the field! The NOVA made blades out of the only arm it had at it however it was so slow that the line was yards away from the hits that missed it. "Kukuku!" a sinister voice was heard everywhere! The line started to wrap around the NOVA and its right arm and the line bounce off it and showed to the girls it was the cloaked boy who now has a red aura! "Kukuku, fall!" he orders and a golden explosion.

_THUD!_

And now the left arm has fallen as a golden staff was flying in the air and lands next to Zero. Who smiles and joins in the leisurely crew population: 3.

Margaret expands Zero body on the screen, "This Null 'Zero' Field…he is the 'Doctor of Salvation' of this team. He makes drugs, antidotes, and currently is researching on reversing Nova Forms. His body contains over 500 cures for illnesses and viruses to the point that he can never get sick unless it's the Black Plague…and even then it's a high probability he'll survive. He inject himself with a drug he made for his team call 'Reinforce' making his frail body into a strong version of itself. And the one he use on his eyes are called 'Red Wolf' that allows the brain to remove the limits of the human body to let his body function over a 100%.

Attia who now had some bandages over her head scoffs, "This kid thinks he can actually win and live like a soldier while being hopped on like some junkie?"

Margaret gives a stern look, "Whiter or not he does is not of your concern."

The NOVA makes another energy beam as the girl smiles at the powerful blast, "_Freezing Barrier!_ The girl makes a shield made from blue lines that makes a hexagonal form. "_Freeze Shots!" _she yells and used her gun to make triple gunshot! (Her guns are model after _Cerberus _from Vincent Valentine Final Fantasy 7) The NOVA turns blue as it stops moving.

MAgaret enlargers the girls as well, "This is Flare 'Corona' Knight. The daughter of Nero Knight and the only female Limiter in this world, her abilities to use _Freezing _is possibly from Nero's genetics since he was soldier and was known for his unique abilities with his own _Freezing's._ Her body also can hold Stigmata thus making her both a Pandora and Limiter. Luckster, Siegfried, and Zero can also _project_ Volt Weapons and deploy Freezing field as well."

The Nova started to broke from the girl's gunshot, but she was busy playing a video game on her PSP. The Nova stood above them before the girl pointed up. "Hey, Naruto came after all!"

The boy who was now freefalling down in incredibly speeds with a…purple sphere?

…

…

…

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EXCEPT FOR LUCKSTER!" Corona yells as the team ran towards the other side of the Carnival Field.

"BUJIDAMA!" the boy yells and giant explosion came!

The whole school and base shook from the power of the move! Margaret only sighs at this problem knowing that some explaining will be need later to the government. "This is their leader, Naruto 'Biju Jin' Uzumaki-Namikaze, he has all their abilities and supposedly ever more…and that bomb-like attack seems to be one of them."

The girls eyes widen as the full name of the leader of this new Pandora team was finally announce. The door to the room opens to let everyone see Naruto holding his teammates on his body! "Headmistress Margaret, The mission is complete."

The woman nods as she passes Naruto a file, "That is your team class schedule, appointments, meetings, cardkeys, doors to the laboratory for indefinite access for Zero."

The male nods and passes it to the doctor, "I shall go to my room until the next day starts." He left dashing as the girls rushed to talk to him. The Jinchuriki's left as well all except for…

"Nero…though I am surprise to see you again…why are you here?" The nun asks observing Zero.

The boy chuckles, "Hehe, I suppose I can tell you later. Let's just say a father worries for his kids. Ja ne!" he leaves the room and went to go something to eat. After all, he going to enjoy this second chance…who can come back from death to enjoy life truly?

_With Naruto_

As the boy was about to enter his room he looks to his left to see the girls who saw his mock battle with the mock NOVA. "Can I help you all with something?"

Arnett walks to him and hugs the blonde Jinchuriki, "You're alive!"

"Uh...yes I am...question?" he asked the red head.

Arnett makes a sound as if she was agreeing with him, "Good...who are you again? Actually extend that question to everyone in this hall."

CHAPTER END

_**AK: Before you guys say anything about Naruto sudden emotions during his fight with Ganessa. It will explain on the next chapter! And Team Jinchuriki is made up with OC's but the other half of them are canon. Fū, Yugito, Killer Bee, and Gaara but don't expect to see them until the E-Pandora arc or after the 10th NOVA clash. **_

_**Anyway, what do you think about the team? Honestly please tell me. I know their powerful but each have Achilles Heel. So don't worry about them being overpower. **_

Please leave a review for me!


End file.
